


InsPURRation

by infinitrinx



Series: TLC (Tender Loki Care) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki wants you to do that thing you need to do, Lokitty, Reader-Insert, and he's also your pet, cat!Loki, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx/pseuds/infinitrinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is your pet cat. (Don't ask why, he does what he wants.)<br/>You really need to be writing that thing or doing that work or drawing that piece but you put the pro in procrastination.<br/>Only divine intervention can get you started on your work.<br/>Or maybe feline intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	InsPURRation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Darn Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145128) by [CanterburyTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanterburyTales/pseuds/CanterburyTales). 



> You really need to get started on THAT thing (you know which one I'm talking about, don't play coy) but you really have no motivation to do it.
> 
> Lokitty decides to give you some insPURRation.
> 
> To all my fellow writers, students, humans... please stop procrastinating and JUST DO THAT THING.

You really need to get started. Anxiety of the oncoming deadline made your stomach roil uncomfortably yet you remained doing random idle tasks instead of getting started. If procrastination was an Olympic sport, you’d definitely get gold.

Later always became tomorrow, tomorrow transformed into next week, next week into panic. It was a constant cycle, as sure as the rotation of the earth and seemingly just as unbreakable. Divine intervention would be required to break the circuit.

A warm body slithered at your ankles, all soft fur and demanding meow. You bent down to pick up the cat, placing it in your lap. On its usual perch, it purred contentedly, kneading his paws into the fabric of your shorts. You could feel his wicked claws barely concealed in his deceptively soft paws. They scraped along your thigh as he purred like a motor engine. The cat was entirely black, yet it contradicted all the old wives’ tales of black cats being omens of bad luck. In fact, ever since it arrived your luck has been better than ever. Random coincidental events coming together to tip the fates in your balance.

You decided to indulge him, after all, petting a cat was much more appealing than beginning your work. Your hand raked through his glossy fur and he arched into your touch. He was lean and majestic, holding himself with that air of royalty only the prideful feline species could muster. You stroked his side, remembering how thin he was when he first appeared at your doorstep. You had taken care of him and now you could barely feel his ribs.

The cat suddenly leapt out of your lap and made its way to your desk, grabbing a pencil in its mouth. Afraid he might hurt himself on the sharp point or ingest lead, you made a grab for the pencil dangling between his jaws.

He settled onto the table, batting playfully at your unfinished work. Then suddenly, his splendidly tiny paws tensed to reveal his razor sharp claws. He looked like he was going to shred your work so you lunged for that too. With that, he settled almost smugly on your bed.  
You stared at the work and the writing utensil in your hands. Heavy weariness washed over you and your laptop seemed to beckon. There was still time left, you could still do it later.

Setting aside your work, you opened your laptop and began scrolling through utmost time wasting, mind numbing videos, pictures and gifs.  
You typed into the search bar:  
Tom Hiddl;pjny huuu7jxxxdqwsssssss

The cat was stepping on your keyboard and meowing indignantly, his green eyes alight with intelligence. You picked him up and settled him into your lap to pet him but he wriggled out of your grasp and draped himself across your keyboard. When you tried to remove him, he swiped at you with his paw, claws retracted.

Seeing your cat was not going to allow you to procrastinate anymore, you decided you might as well do your work. Picking up a pencil, you finally began.

Perhaps you didn’t need divine intervention, just feline intervention.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys. Get off AO3 and DO THE THING.  
> DO IT!
> 
> Do comment/kudos/share if you think me worthy.  
> Trinity <3


End file.
